


Without you

by luvrmin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, But it doesn't work all that well, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Heavy Angst, Making Up, Moving On, Out of Character, Self-Denial, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: Sometimes to come back together, you have to fall apart first. Alexa and Sasha would know that better than anyone.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Alexa Bliss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Without you

**Author's Note:**

> i really really REALLY love sasha/alexa if you couldn't tell, and i'm excited to write more for them.  
(please let me know if any physical traits don't match so i can fix them thanks so much. also sasha is brunette in the beginning of this and blue haired by the end because i said so)

The argument was stupid, the couple had went out for celebratory drinks with their college friends after completing their exams, and a girl at the bar said something suggestive to the blonde and the taller girl got so mad she couldn't see straight so she hit the girl in the jaw and that's why they were now in their small two bedroom apartment, sitting on almost opposite sides of the room, neither daring to speak about the events that had just unfolded merely an hour prior.

"I'm so fucking tired of this Sasha, I'm so tired." Alexa finally said, her eyes trained on the carpet underneath her feet, and it brought her back to a simpler time, in the earlier days of their relationship, when they were happy with one anothers company. The brunette didn't speak, so she dared to peek briefly at the girl, and she saw tears spilling from her eyes and onto the fabric of her short dress that barely made it past mid thigh on her small frame.

"Are you even going to fucking acknowledge what I just said to you?" Alexa snapped, her tone harsher and more relenting, and she saw Sasha flinch at her tone, but she was too drunk and too tired to care at the moment. She was fed up with Sasha's anger always rearing its ugly head at the worst moments possible, and she was tired of fighting for someone who couldn't even fight for herself. She was just... _tired._

"You don't think I'm tired too? Why are we even still fighting for one another Alexa? I know you've been cheating on me and you're just not happy anymore so go ahead, go out the fucking door, but don't ever bother coming back if you do." Alexa had her eyes trained on the taller girl, who looked so furious she expected steam to fly from her ears at any moment, and she couldn't help but long for the soft girl she had fallen in love with in her sophomore year of high school. But Sasha hadn't been the girl she had fallen for in a very long time, replacing the lip gloss with joints and the light in her eyes for a hollow, almost dead look.

"I'm not the one in the wrong here. I think you should be the one to leave." Alexa said quietly, not daring to look up at Sasha, too afraid for her tough facade to crumble to the floor along with her heavy tears. She heard the brunette scoff, and she tried not to flinch as she saw her stand up, her body practically vibrating with anger.

"Well fucking fine then. Don't expect me to come back." Those were Sasha's parting words, before she stomped over to the door and threw it open, not even bothering to slam the door behind her. Sasha was hurt and a bottle of Jim Beam was calling her name, so she went with her inside voice, leaving Alexa heartbroken and hurting on the love seat, the first place they had finally felt like they belonged there, with each other.

Many many many months passed without a word from the brunette, and so Alexa decided that for her own sake, she had to move on. She started dating but no one ever made her feel the way Sasha had, so she gave up after a while, throwing herself into an assortments of different hobbies to take her mind off of the painful events that nearly destroyed her soul so long ago. She sat on the sofa, her laptop resting on her thighs, as she worked on an essay that was due in a few days for her agriculture class. Alexa nearly missed the knock on the door, but once it had registered in her brain that someone needed her attention, her mind immediately jumped to _her. _She tentatively rose from the comfortable position she was in and left her laptop in the seat she had just occupied and before she could stop herself, she threw open the door and her breath caught in her throat at the person who was standing on the stoop. Her hair was significantly shorter and dyed blue now, and she sported a nose piercing that really would have suited the person she used to be, but it just looked wrong with her midriff baring top and ripped jeans, which barely could count as jeans as she thought about it.

"I just need a place to stay." Was all she said and her eyes were pleading, and for a split second, she saw the girl Sasha used to be, the softer version of herself, and with a reluctant sigh, she moved to the side and let her into her home, which had unchanged since last time she had been there. She clashed harshly against the neutrals colors inside the house but she bit her tongue as she watched her former lover look at everything around her, the corners of her mouth pulled up into something the blonde assumed was supposed to be a smile, but closely resembled a grimace if anything.

"You can sleep in the empty bedroom for a few days, and then you have to leave." Alexa stated sharply before turning her back and going back to the couch, her attention focused back on the grueling essay. She didn't say another word to the blue haired girl, and Sasha got the message by the way she silently walked into the empty guest room and shut the door behind herself, reminding Alexa just how quiet everything really was around her. A few hours passed and the silence was killing her so she left her laptop abandoned on the couch and crept quietly over to the door, cracking it the slightest bit to peer inside. In the darkness, Alexa could make out the outline of Sasha's body, and she knew without a doubt she was curled up on her side with her hair slightly splayed out across the pillow. She felt an intense ache in her chest, so she shut the door as if to trap it within the room, leaving as many memories as she could manage lying next to the girl who slept peacefully inside.

"Need something?" She heard her sleepy voice ask from over her shoulder, and Alexa replied coldly that she was fine without turning around to face her, which was practically a dismissal all in itself. But Sasha didn't quite catch the hint because she settled in opposite to her, the exact spot she had sat in the day she left. Alexa felt bile rise in her throat, but her eyes remained glued to the screen in front of her, willing herself, begging herself not to think of that night, the one that had destroyed everything she had ever known in her life.

"Do you still think about it?" Sasha asked suddenly, and she looked at her in confusion, a darkened eyebrow raised perfectly. She saved the essay to her hard drive and shut the laptop with a click, placing it a little too roughly on the space next to her, and Alexa finally looked at Sasha, no longer afraid to see those memories painted across her dark irises.

"Yes." She replied grimly, the longing nearly overtaking her body and throwing her senses into overdrive. She remembered everything; the fight at the bar, the fight at home, her tears, Sasha's eyes vacant of any loving emotion. She remembered the loneliness, the pain, the longing, the anger, the confusion, all at once. Alexa felt her heart beating so fast she was scared it would jump out of her chest if she didn't get it under control, but she decided she liked the feeling, especially after being numb for as long as she had been.

"Ok." Was all Sasha said before she rose up from her spot on the couch and moving to sit next to her, barely giving her time to process what was happening before her lips were on hers.

She did something really stupid;

_She kissed back._

Every feeling, every emotion, every memory was overpowering her, drowning her was a more appropriate expression to describe what she was feeling at that very moment, but she didn't mind drowning at all, as long as she had Sasha to pull her from the waves when it was all said and done.

**Author's Note:**

> yk what to do without me monotonously droning on about it. hope everyone is well x.


End file.
